


The Other Vampire Hunter

by Lookthroughmyeyes



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Vampires - Fandom, William Beckett - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Sixteen candles - Freeform, eventual turning, idk what i'm doing this is my first time ever uploading a fic of mine, if sixteen candles had two vampires as hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookthroughmyeyes/pseuds/Lookthroughmyeyes
Summary: A little less sixteen candles AUPete has adopted a young vampire into the gang and trained her to live the way he does, however she doesn't always let people know she's not one of the bad guys.Idk it's my first time uploading a story, I've never had to upload a summary before, Lots of angst, Vampire band members and stuff that will remind emos there still isn't a sequel to A Little Less Sixteen Candles yet.





	1. 1

"Chloe get up or your be late to school" I heard Patrick yell from downstairs, I groaned in my coffin as I tried to go back off to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen "Come on Chloe. If I can't stay in my coffin all day then neither can you" Pete laughed as he pulled open the doors to my coffin and pulled me out of it.

The sun shone in my eyes and I hissed at the sudden assult on me causing me to be blind for a matter of moments. "No, I want to stay here, i'm sure everyone would be safer if I just stayed in bed all day. Especially my school mates" I smirked as Pete finally put me down and I streched my arms "you either go to school or you train with us, that's the agreement" "PLEEEEEEASE!" I begged as I closed the lid to my coffin "Chloe!" he sternly told me but Pete can't do stern, that's why it's usually left to Patrick to be the father figure in my life and Pete's the older brother. "Fine" I fake moaned as I got my uniform out the wardrobe and layed it on my coffin.

I got downstairs and saw Joe and Andy practising in the training room, Joe with the punchbag and Andy working on his throwing skills. Patrick was writing in his journal about either me and Pete or some vampires that they must of got to last night and Pete was making himself and me breakfast. "Morning all" I shouted as I walked into the room and disturbed everyone "morning Chloe, sleep well?" Patrick asked me as he put his pen down and closed his book "yes thank you, can I stay home with you lot today" I asked Patrick as I followed behind him like a lost puppy.

"Put that sentance into context, what exactly would you be doing if you stayed home with us today?" Patrick turned round and raised his eyebrow at me "I would train with you lot of course" "not stay in your coffin all day like you had pleaded Pete for a minute ago?" he questioned me again and I couldn't help but smile "urrrgggghhh meanie" I jokily moaned again as I zoomed over to Pete and grabbed the mixture he had blended for me, I bumped glasses with Pete and we both chugged it in one go. I went in the bathroom and got my self ready for the next six hours of torture or as it was formally known.

School!

Patrick dropped me off at school and I flipped up my hood on my hoodie and walked up the hill to the entrance. As I opened the door and strode through the hallway to where my cam is, loads of people looked at me with worrid looks and quickly moved out the way so that they weren't near me and that's what I loved about being a vampire in a human school, I had my face covered apart from my mouth because I left the bottom half of my fangs on show just so I could scare them more.

I walked into cam and what was a moment ago a lively chatty room turned silent in a split second all eyes were on me watching me walk in "erm..Chloe your late....why?" My cam tutor asked me scared "I got peckish sir, I had a bite to eat with a group of runners" I evily declaired making sure my fangs were on full show. I looked him in the eyes and he instantly looked away and concentrated on whatever was on his computer "why so scared sir, did I say something wrong?" I laughed as I dropped my bag and walked over to his desk, he didn't reply and acted like I had never said anything "hey look at me when i'm talking to you!" I shouted as I zoomed over to him and pinned him against the wall with my hand and started to strangle him.

"Let go Chloe" he coughed out as his face started to turn red "what's that? all I heard was eeerrrrrggghhh" I mocked again as I slightly increased my grip on his neck then the bell started to ring for the start of 1 period "saved by the bell" I stated evily as I let him go and he droped to the floor and started to gasp for breath, I zoomed over to where my bag was and then walked out the room.

I had ICT first and this was probably the best subject I had at this school, the teacher was really nice and I had no problems with her, she tried to get me to do the tasks for the units and sometimes I did them but most of the times I just sat there listening to music "Chloe come here" she called out to me as I walked in the door "now if you do the work, I will give you a reward" she bargined with me as she sat down in her seat behind the desk "and what would I be rewarded with miss?" "this!" she replied as she unlocked one of the cabnits and pulled out a full bag of fresh O positive, I haven't drank human blood since being with Pete but my reputation said otherwise.

I smelt the blood and my fangs started to ache wanting to puncture the bag there and then and seeing as I haven't drunk human blood in 4 years my thirst was even worse. I turned my back on her as I tried to get my hunger in order but it wasn't working so I pulled out one of the many bottles I had stored in my bag and downed it all in one which helped but it could still smell it "where did you get that?" I growled still with my back to her "ask no questions hear no lies" she softly said as I heard her lock the cabnit again.

"Look I won't bring it in again if i'm causing you pain I just thought--" "well don't! it's bad enough being in a school filled with you lot, with blood constantly being pumped around your body and what could make it worse? you bringing in more" I spat as I pulled down my hood so she could see my full face "fine take it, i'm sorry" she appologised as she unlocked the cabnit and held out the bag for me to take.

I stared at it for a while but turned my back on it and pulled out my headphones and put my hood back on, then the rest of the students walked in but didn't see the bag and presumed everything was normal. 20 minutes into the lesson I finally managed to forget about the blood bag that resided in the corner of the room and actually did one of the outstanding tasks but then the person sitting next to me started to poke my arm. "What!" I spat annoyed but soon calmed down "are you alright? you seem more murderous then usual?" she asked me with a smile on her face "i'm fine thanks" I laughed as I took a swig from my bottle "if you say so" she replied under her breath as she went back to her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as i've mentioned before i've never uploaded before, or let many people read my stuff before, but now i've decided to try and see what people think of my work,  
> If you liked it great. I hope you continue to like it.  
> If you didn't, it's gets better as it goes on, though i'm not gonna presure you to stick around.  
> but yeah i'll try and get uploads for this done weekly but if not within that timeframe.  
> To the people who know me, have fun and tell me what you think, can you guess who is who?  
> feedback is appreciated and hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.


	2. 2

Eventually lunch came and I was in an empty room on my own eating my lunch and not feeling like I wanted to murder people around me, I could hear wispers of people outside the door so I listened in "you ready guys, watch this" Liam smuggly said then I could smell fresh blood coming from behind the door, he had cut himself on purpose to try and get a reaction out of me.  
My fangs started to ache again but this time I didn't try to repress my instincts so I glided over to the door and pulled it open but the boys were already running down the corridoor so I played chase and followed them until they were in a secluded area.

"Whoa, is she still following us?" I heard Lucas, Liam's brother ask as they caught their breath "no I don't think so" Aiden panted "wrong!, i'm right here" I shouted from one of the branches of a near by tree, the boys all screemed when they saw me and started to back themselves into a corner as I jumped down gracefully infront of them.  
"What was the point of that, all you lot have done is just bring about your untimely death" I growled as I paced towards them like a lion would stalk it's prey "you idiot!" they all shouted at Liam as he hid his cut hand,  
"oh well, you will be missed by many...but not me" I finished as I pinned Liam to the wall and bent his head sideways and just as I was about to plung my throbing fangs into his fragile neck I was interupted by a someone coughing and wanting my attention. "Pete seriously, your timing is impecible but I was in the middle of something" I laughed as I turned around to face a hoddied Pete "leave them alone Chloe" he demanded "you need to come with me anyway" "looks like you get to live another day" I told Liam as I let him go "but pull a stunt like that again and you won't be so lucky next time" I warned him as I walked away with Pete.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked him as we walked through the many corridoors of the school "the school called Patrick this morning after you strangled your teacher" he moaned at me again "why do you act like this Chloe?" he sighed "it's fun and plus I get bored" I answered as we reached the heads office, Pete knocked on the door and we were soon told to enter, as the door opened I saw the head teacher and Patrick already sitting and waiting for us. "Take a seat" the head told us like she was about to start a speech,  
"Chloe, do you know why your here?" she asked me like I was a child "erm because I was about to kill a load of teenage boys behind the school?" I guessed acting like I needed to think about that one "no but now that you have owned up to another one of your missdeads that will also account. Today you were spotted with this in your posession and were blackmailing your teacher into bringing in bloodbags in exchange for doing the work" she demanded as she placed the blood bag my ICT teacher had on the table. "First of all, that's a lie she was offering me it in exchange that I did the work and second of all who caugh me with it, I never even picked up the damn thing" I yelled trying to not let my insticts get out of control "we have confirmed reports that you had this in your possession" she went on.  
"Well have you asked the teacher in question, maybe she would like to sheed light on these accusations" I challenged her and then her face turned annoyed "didn't think so, why don't you ask her before making accusations" I demanded feeling smug "well headmistress if that is all you like to say we will be leaving now" Patrick interjected "ok but if you carry on like this and you will be out of this school before the term ends Chloe, do you understand me?" she demanded trying to get some authority back "yes ma'am" I replied in my most appologetic voice then we left the office and walked back.

"i'm not happy with you Chloe" Patrick frowned "I know and I am sorry, those guys were being jerks, I never would of gone for them if he never cut his hand on purpose, and as for my tutor I guess I was being mean" I appologiesed to Patrick and Pete. "Ok your forgiven, but your still staying until the end of the day and as punishment you can walk home." Patrick demanded "why did the ICT lady give you the blood bag?" Pete asked "she thought that it would be a good incentive in order to get me to work but I didn't touch it I promise" I told him "ok well as long as you promise not to do anything like this again" "ok I promise" I agreed. We said our goodbyes and I went back to lesson I didn't have anymore trouble with anyone for the rest of the day and couldn't wait till I left this stupid hell hole.


	3. 3

After walking home from school I slung my bag on the floor and made the mixture and went to find the boys, "hey guys" I shouted over the loud noise of the playing of guitars and drums and Patrick singing "oh hi Chloe" Patrick smiled back as he put down the guitar and they finished their session "did you kill anyone else today?" Andy smirked as he got off the drum seat and placed his drum sticks down.  
"No I was a good little vampire for the rest of the day" I replied with a big smile "come on we're going out tonight to try and catch some of the goth vampires" Pete demanded seeming to be in a bad mood "ok i'll get ready" I replied as I ran upstairs and put on my combat clothes I usually wear when I go out with the guys and applied the weapons.

The night was long and tiring, the vampires didn't show when Patrick said they would so we were left waiting for over two hours, me and Pete started to get hungry and since he hadn't drank the mixture when I did last he was worse then I was but was still able to hold in the hunger. Eventually they turned up and Joe went out as the bait and they instantly approached him, Patrick then shot them with the net gun but after they took down the first vampire the gun stopped working so the one that was stalking Joe was now approaching Patrick so Pete stepped in and used his hunger to fuel his strengh against the girl and made her unconscious in a matter of seconds.  
"Come on Pete that's enough, she's out cold" I yelled as I pushed him off the vampire "sorry, I kinda lost it there" he smiled as he got up off the floor and helped me up "come on let's go home, before you actually hurt someone" I joked as I punched his arm playfully and he smirked back.

The next day was the same routine, I got dragged out of my coffin by Pete at 7 and hurried around the house trying to get ready. When I got into school everyone made sure to not to create any reason why I would walk over to them and cause them problems, I wasn't in a good mood and the whole school knew it so they left me alone.  
Teachers and students.  
I walked into maths and sat down at the back of the class and started to doodle in my notebook but then the maths teacher, Mr Brooke, wanted my attention "we are changing the seating arangement, you're sat next to the girls at the front now" he told me expecting me to get up and move willingly "just because you say it, doesn't mean it's going to happen" I replied still with my headphones on and music playing "do I need to get your guardians in again like yesterday?" he threatened me "oh no please don't do that, i'm so dreadfully sorry I will do whatever you say without argument" I sarcastically replied as I acted scared.  
"Fine, girls you're now moving to the back row" he ordered the girls at the front and they instantly grabbed all their stuff and invaded my personal space.

They all seemed scared at first and didn't talk for a while but when they realised I wasn't going to hurt them today they acted like I wasn't even there. The bell went for the end of period and as I went to leave Mr. Brooke held me back "Chloe, I didn't move the girls next to you so you could still have your headphones on and not do the work. I want you to work with them on the project that I will be introducing soon in class, get to know them and you may find out that you like them" he told me smiling a little "erm...no" I replied "why are you acting like that, this school to you is just a place you can scare the crap out of people, but when you're at home with your guardians you are different....caring, kind, nice. Why?" he asked "because i'm a vampire and it's in my nature to hurt and prey on the weak and helpless."  
I demanded letting go of my bag and dropping it on the floor "Patrick told me about you when he was last here, you're not a normal vampire. You and Pete don't drink any type of blood, so why do you act like you're a murderer?" he questioned me "because I was made to be this, the people who turned my sister are arseholes and when I got turned I turned out exactly like them. Yes i'm not a regular vampire but I can change into one very quickly so i'd rather act like a murderer around people so they don't get hurt by me. Besides...I've killed hundreds of people so don't try and reach out to me and try to make me change because no-one can change who I am! Not you, not Pete, not anyone!" I confessed to him and he looked speechless, I had only ever told the guys back home about my past and my sister, he was the first person outside my home I had ever told and it was out of anger.  
Before he had chance to reply I picked up my bag and rushed out of the classroom and down to english before I got yelled at for being late.

I zoomed through the door and was at my seat with my headphones on before anyone had time to comprehend what happened. I could hear what my cam tutor was saying and decided to do the task so I had something to distract myself with so I wouldn't want to kill people. "Chloe can you deliver this to reception for me please?" I was asked, I decided to do it as I wasn't in the mood to fight anymore so I took the paper from him and zoomed out the room and ran all the way over to reception, it happened to be the other side of the building but it wasn't the distance that was the problem, the amount of sunlight that is surrounding the desk at reception is a bigger problem.  
I reached the other end of the corridoor and all I had to do was walk through a load of sunlight and hand over the paper, so the obvious thing to do would be to fold the paper up into a paper airplane and throw it towards the desk. I called out to the lady and she looked up from what she was doing and readied her hands to catch the plane, I threw it and she caugh it perfectly and then I ran back to class. Once I was back in my seat I decided to take a swig of my mixture but it tasted weird, it tasted metallic and bad but that didn't stop me from downing the whole bottle but then I still felt thirsty so I picked up another bottle and necked all of that one too but the taste was off with that one too.

10 minutes till the lesson and I needed to get out of there, the pulses of everyone around me was deafening and I felt like I was about to vomit but that was impossible, vampires couldn't get ill.  
I knew I shouldn't of drank both the bottles, they did seem offish but then my thoughts were interupted by me vomiting over all the work I had done today, all over the table and most of it leaked onto the floor, staining the carpet. I felt weak and like I couldn't move but I hauled myself from the seat but collapsed into the wall, the beats of everyone's pulses was subsiding but it was still ringing in my ears "oh look the fearful vampire is weak and sick. Let's hope she suffers like she's made us all sufffer" Liam sniggered as he watched me struggle and everyone else just watched not knowing if they should help or not.  
One of the girls I now had to sit with in maths got up and handed me my bag and pulled down my hood to reveal my whiter than white face and blood-coloured covered mouth "are you ok?" she asked but all I could hear was her pulse pumping blood round her body "yeah" I answered and then I ran out the door and tried to get to a toilet or somewhere I could vomit in peace but I kept crashing into walls and lockers on the way there.

I managed to get to the second floor and someone was there and I couldn't hold back anymore so I ran to them and sank my fangs into their neck but after swallowing their blood I retracted my fangs and felt like I was going to throw-up again, I managed to make it to the secluded toilets before I throw-up the blood and I just stayed there until the ringing in my ears and the sicky felling subsided.


	4. 4

"CHLOE!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I heard Pete yell or someone sounding a lot like Pete but at this point I couldn't tell who was real anymore "shit! Patrick she's dying" the Pete lookalike said "come on we need to get her back to the house" A very convincing Patrick impersonator said, I put my hand against the Pete guy's shoulder to try and pin him back but I wasn't even able to do that and instead I made it easier for him to pick me up and carry me out of the building in his arms. "Chloe, stay with me ok I want you to stay awake" The Pete impersonator demanded but it hurt so much I wasn't able to stay awake so I shut my eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep.

I didn't want to get up but I knew I would have to, Pete would eventually come in and open the doors on my coffin and pull me out and make me get ready for school, I sleepily opened my eyes and stretched out my arms but I felt something sharp in my wrist as I ran my hand up my arm. I soon got up sharp and started to look at the object; it was pierced into my wrist and had the smallest of pipes connected to it, the pipe was connected to a bloodbag that hung on an IV line that stood strong next to where I was sitting. I tried pulling at the tube but someone’s hand was instantly over mine to stop me from removing it.  
"Leave it, it's helping you stay alive" Pete whispered "how long have I been out for?" I questioned him as I sank back into the sofa "about three days, you sometimes moved in your sleep but it was mainly just you vomiting up more of your guts and then falling back to sleep." "What happened to me?" "Patrick analyzed what was in the bottles you had at school, someone poisoned you with very high concentrations of pesticides, toxic liquids and other deadly chemicals" He told me, only now did I see that he was tired. "Have any idea on who it was?" "Well...do you remember those boys I was threatening the other day? It was probably one of them" I told him as I sat a bit upright so that Pete could sit down.  
"Where's Patrick and the others? Are they out?" I asked Pete as I rested my head on his shoulder "no they're asleep, it's 3am" he told me sleepily "seriously Pete, go back to sleep I’ll be fine now" I told him "no I’m not leaving you just yet, I’ll sleep down here tonight" he told me as he got up off the sofa and ran out the room only to then return with a duvet/blanket thing to cover us both with. "Night Chloe" he softly told me as he sat back down on the sofa and I rested my head on his shoulder "night Pete" I replied as I drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning I was allowed to lie in and stay on the sofa all day. Patrick and Pete kept fussing over me wanting to know if I was alright and wonder if I needed anything but then Andy and Joe just told me to 'man up and walk it off.' Patrick would check the blood bag on the IV stand every few hours to make sure that nothing had stopped working, "Pete my gums hurt" I whined from my sofa "let's see" he sighed as he appeared in front of me, I opened my mouth and he looked at my fangs.  
"Your fangs are growing, with most vampires their fangs grow for a few months after the transition with every consumption of blood they intake but since we both don't have that diet they didn't grow as long but it looks like yours are now growing to the normal size." He told me as he smirked "nice, something to show off when I go back to school" I smirked back "yeah well only use them on those who made you ill, no-one else" he told me still smirking "your gonna let me bite them!" I gasped with surprise "yeah we decided that they deserve it" I heard Patrick yell from his study.  
Over the next few days I was bedridden or should I say sofa-ridden since I wasn't allowed to move from my seat, when Pete had decided I looked well enough to start training again he took me on in a one-on-one fight, I managed to beat Pete this time but my tactics weren't my strong point, all the blood I had consumed had improved my senses too. My strength was increased along with my hearing, speed and sight, Andy thought it would be funny for them all to fight me at the same time with real steaks, I managed to fight off Patrick, Joe and Andy quickly with my improved senses but then Pete came from behind me and pinned me down and held a steak to my heart.  
"I win!" he smiled as he got off me and helped me up off the floor.  
"How do you feel?" Patrick asked me "I feel great actually, with my improved senses I feel like I could take on anything" I laughed as I jumped up and down on the spot "maybe you shouldn't go back tomorrow then?" Andy joked "no for once I actually want to go" I whined "ok but try not to cause too much damage ok, you know like kill half the school" Pete joked and they all left but Pete stayed and just watched me from the doorway.

I needed to do something, it was like I couldn't stand still, I started jumping off the walls and flipping through the air then I sensed something fly towards me so I flipped through the air and caught it mid-jump "Pete, what the hell!" I yelled as I threw the stake back at him, missing him slightly and sending the stake flying through the wall causing a massive hole to appear "wow, guess I haven't got used to my full strength yet!" I half laughed but I didn't take my eyes of the hole I made in the wall.  
"Right come with me" Pete demanded as he walked out the room not looking back, I followed him continuously asking where we were going but he never answered, eventually we made it to a completely open field "now try and hit me!" he demanded "Pete what is all of this?" I asked him not moving "you have power, more than I had thought and at the moment you don't know how to control it." He told me kind of going back to his old self "what? but I’ve trained with you all I managed to defeat you in a one-on-one today, I-" I recalled but was interrupted but Pete holding me in a headlock with a steak against my heart using his full strength.  
"imagine I’m a dandy, try and defeat me" he told me "don't hold back, if you do..this will just be a waste of time." At first I thought it was a joke but he started to tighten around my neck and press the stake closer to my heart so I moved my arms out and twisted his arms so I had room to move and quickly moved my head out from his grip and then flipped him over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground. "You're holding back" he yelled as he got up off the floor "get in touch with the anger and hated you felt when you found out your family was dead, when you saw your sister rip the life out of your parents and then you, think about how you wanted to destroy the people who turned her into this."He went on and just having to remember it all made me angry.  
"stop!" I told him "I bet the blood everywhere made you want to let the hunger take over and relish in it, the taste of it hitting your lips and enjoying the hunt" he continued "I said..SHUT UP!" I yelled as I charged for him and pulled the stake out of his hand and kicked his head backwards so he flew to the floor and dislocated both his arms and staked his right leg to the ground and was about to plunge my hand into his chest and pull out his heart when I saw his face and realised what I was doing. "Pete I’m sorry" I cried as I pulled out the stake and helped him up "it's ok I asked you to not hold back, I wanted to see how much you could do" he smiled but then looked down to his two droopy, dislocated arms "help me, please" he pleaded as he looked at me again. I fixed his arms and we both left the field for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so just so everyone knows, this story and probably every other story that i upload will be updated on wednesdays, usually after 5 o'clock.  
> erm yeah that's it, i hope you are all enjoying the story. Bye. :)


	5. 5

The next morning Patrick woke me up from my sleep on the sofa, I was allowed to go at a slower pace this morning and sleep for longer, Patrick was worrying that I wasn't fully recovered yet and kept asking me how I felt. Pete had agreed to drop me off at school today instead of Patrick and Andy and Joe just practiced their instruments and wished me luck on my first day back.

"You okay?" Pete asked me as he pulled up to the school gate "Yeah, you're starting to act like Patrick now" I playfully said "I know but you've still got some of the chemicals inside you, the amount of blood you've consumed is keeping them from causing a reaction" he worriedly told me "well I feel fine, but if I feel odd then I’ll call you" I smiled at him, him returning the smile and then pulling me into a hug.  
"Hey watch it, I have a reputation to uphold here" I smirked at him "ok well have fun and don't kill anybody" he replied with a smirk on his face similar to mine "I’ll try, see you later" I told him as I flipped up my hood and opened the car door and got out.

As I walked up the path I couldn't see anybody around, the time was 10 past nine so it would be first period and for me that was science. I walked into the school to see some of the kids who never went to class on time and as soon as they saw me they moved out the way and ran off in different directions.  
I could hear the whispers, conversations and shouts of pretty much everyone in the school since I have got improved senses now and as I climbed the stairs to the science block I could hear my science class more clearly, I could hear the teacher talking about something to the class and I could also hear every conversation that was happening as well, one stood out in-particular.  
"Chill out mate. She's gone ok, you don't need to worry anymore" Aiden told someone but I had a good idea who it would be "I know but it still feels like she's watching me, she's made me like this" Liam replied with a quiver in his voice "you did what had to be done, people will thank you for it in the long run."  
"HEY, stop talking about her like she was a monster, if you lot didn't provoke her in the first place then she never would have came after you!" a girl demanded.  
She was defending me.

That's a first.

"What about all the other times then when she would just decide to show up when we were on the football pitch and she would come over and destroy the ball or threaten to kill us if we didn't do stuff for her" Liam shouted "Liam, I know you hated her but don't speak ill of the dead" The teacher demanded stopping her lesson.  
"technically she was already dead" "yes and I still am!" I declared as I pushed the door open and stood in the doorway "CCCHLOE!" Liam stuttered fear spreading rapidly across his face "we all thought that you were dead" The girl who had defended me said "well you are half right I am dead but what I was ill with didn't kill me, and the cure for it actually made me stronger" I explained to the class "would you mind if I give the class a little heads up miss?" I asked her as I put my bag down by my table "go ahead" she answered me.

"well I’m sure you've all heard that I died. I’m here to set that rumour straight. I am back stronger than ever, thanks to the dumbass that poisoned me I now have improved senses, agility, strength and my fangs are twice their size so if I find who it was that poisoned my drinks they will suffer in ways they have never imagined" I finished and I smiled evilly at the end, most people looked like they had nothing to worry about but the people at the back of the room, Liam in particular, looked like he was about to start bawling his eyes out there and then "thank you miss" I said as I walked over to where my bag was and took my seat.

The next lesson I had was English with my 'favourite' teacher, on the way there I introduced myself to the girl who had stuck up for me and she told me she was called Tia, she told me to sit with her in English as the seat I usually sat in was being sterilized and that patch were I had thrown up smelled heavily of disinfectant.  
As I walked in my teacher had the same face as Liam when I walked into Science "hi sir, did you miss me?" I asked him as I walked over to my seat next to Tia "Chloe...erm hhow are you?" he asked me stuttering a bit "I’m great thank you" I replied as I sat down "well it's nice to see you back" he said as he walked away and started the lesson.  
"So who do think did it then?" Tia asked me "Liam, he's the only one who would have a reason" I told her as I watched him from the corner of my eye.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, hello it's been a while.  
> Second off, I'm soo sorry that this update is so late coming out, I have had a virus for the past week and haven't been able to work properly or get out of bed without feeling dizzy and i just needed to sleep as much as possible and considering that I get back from my job late in the evening I didn't really have much time.  
> And that literally meant, get it, get changed, eat dinner, go in the bathroom, go to bed.  
> I'm feeling much better now, it's all out of my system now and i'm able to upload finally.  
> So yeah, sorry again for the late upload but it's here now and it's a good bit, so kick your feet up, get some snacks and enjoy.

The class went quicker than I had expected and when break came I decided to go into the dining hall and see if I could hear anything about my poisoning "guys, don't worry but I have invited Chloe to come sit with us at the moment, she's kind of spying on Liam" Tia told the little bunch of people who were already sat at the table "erm ok...hi Chloe, I’m Char-" she was about to introduce herself but I put my hand up to silence her. "Ok guys we get in, find her and get out again, we don't want this to turn into a bloodbath" I heard a far off voice say "GO!" I demanded in a hushed voice to everyone on the table.  
"What, why?" She asked me "because things are about to get messy, so grab your things and run to somewhere safe, lock yourselves inside and don't let anyone in. Now GO!" I bellowed, they instantly picked up their things and ran out of the hall.

I zoomed off to my locker and got out my weapons I hid at the back, I decided not to text the boys yet they did say they didn't want a fight. I quickly ran back and yelled at the remaining people to leave immediately most of them did leave but a few stayed wanting to be stubborn but when Beckett and the rest of the Dandies came in with fangs on show they sure enough ran for their lives then. "CHLOE! We were looking for you" Beckett said as the final Dandies filled the opposite side of the hall "what do you want?" I spat out.  
"such hatred towards us, your sister was quite the opposite; she was begging me to turn her and let her become one of us. She did anything and everything I asked of her" he smirked and I snarled at him, at them all "Shut up you arsehole, because of you she's dead, my parents are dead so I think I have reason to hate you." "Well you do have a point there, boys go get what we came for" he bellowed and the vampires that were behind him started running towards me I managed to take them out one by one and soon the floor was covered with bodies of the dead dandies.  
"very good Chloe..Peter has taught you well, let's put that training of yours to the limits shall we" he declared and then he walked over to Brendon who looked like he would rather go and slaughter half the school then stay here and fight me "Brendon my dear, would you mind showing her what a real vampire fights like." he whispered into Brendon's ear and then his eyes set on me and instantly pounced landing hits on my face already but soon I managed to stop his hands and break one of his fists, this then gave me the opportunity to debilitate his legs, he doubled over now half his usual height. I dislocated both his shoulders so that he could no longer use his arms, I wrapped my hand around his neck and bared my fangs and pressed a steak towards his heart "ok, you win" Brendon yelped out.

"Wow you have potential Chloe, if you joined us we could help you harness this power and you could be twice..no three times as powerful as Wentz ever was" Beckett applauded me as he watched from the other side of the hall, not moving from his spot "when are you going to get it into your thick vampiric head. I am never going to join you" I snarled "well looks like my efforts here were wasted, you have obviously not been drinking your special substitute Pete continuously guzzles, have you been sneaking off during class to bite a few of your classmates?" he laughed as he waved his hand and in came six dandies each holding someone in their grasp.  
"Now I know that one of these boys has caused you to be ill for a few days and for you to get better you had to swap out your vegetarian non-blood diet to drink human blood so that your body would be able to cure itself" he smiled and at this point I let go of Brendon and he fell to the floor cursing in pain "so I am going to test you. Kill these six boys and you and your stupid little posse of vampire hunters will never hear from me again" he offered as each of the guys lined up and bent the boys heads to the side, exposing their necks.  
"Ha yeah right you wouldn't do that" "I will. I will tell my followers to leave town and I will go with them, we will go to a different country and you and Pete can live out eternity peacefully. So do we have a deal?" he asked me.  
"Ok" I told him as I stepped towards him "these six boys die and then you will never set foot in this country again!" I demanded "I will hold up my end of the bargain if you will" he smiled I walked towards the dandy in the middle who was holding Liam "please Chloe I’m sorry, please don't kill me, I’m sorry" he whined as I walked over to him and bent down to his neck "shhh it won't last for long" I soothed him and then just as I was about to sink my fangs into his neck I zoomed over to where Beckett was standing but he wasn't there.

"Did you really think I would believe you, goodbye Chloe" his voice echoed around the room and then the rest of the dandies disappeared leaving Brendon on the floor to die, I walked over to him and from the look in his eyes he know it was the end.  
"Make it quick" he demanded "if I let you go will you promise to never return to him and change your ways" I told him giving him an ultimatum "yes I will never return to him but I can't become like you, my body won't allow it" he begged. "I never said become like me I said change, no longer kill and turn people for fun, only drink from people when you need to" I explained to him and out of the corner of my eye I saw the boys trying to escape.  
"I don't think so!" I demanded as I zoomed over to the door and locked it, I locked all the exits and cornered off all possible escape routes "I’m not finished with you lot yet!" I growled as I walked back over to Brendon "do you agree?" "yes" he agreed "right, I did this to Pete last night during training, it's gonna hurt so try not to scream" I told him as I placed my hand on his arm and on his shoulder and I put his shoulder back into place and he grunted in pain as I moved it back. I then did it for his other shoulder and I then restored the use of his legs and helped him up off the floor "see you around Brendon" I told him as I unlocked one of the doors and let him leave "bye Chloe" he smiled, it was a genuine smile like one I would give Pete and he left as fast he had entered.

I locked the door back up and pulled out my phone and texted the boys 'Dandies showed up at the school, all gone now. Brendon Urie left them' I sent as a group text to all of them then put my phone back in my pocket "to be honest Chloe you should be thanking me....if I hadn't of made you ill and caused you to consume human blood then you wouldn't have been able to fight off all these other vampires single handed" Liam proposed looking smug.  
"Oh really, so me training for the last four years has nothing to do with it?" I questioned him as I walked over to them all "and plus you just admitted to trying to kill me, I think the amount of blood I consume has nothing to do with how well I fight" I angrily said as I turned and kicked Carter in the balls, him doubling over in the process I then went on to punch Jacob in the face then kick him in the chest making him fall unconscious.  
I then turned to Gabriel and bent his arms backwards and chocked him until he also fell unconscious I then proceed to make Aiden and Lucas unconscious too and then punched Carter in the face hard enough to send him flying against the room and hit his back against one of the steel support beams.

I then turned to Liam.

"please, I’m sorry, please don't kill me" he begged me. "Oh I won't kill you, I might turn you so you have to be a monster like me for the rest of eternity but I will not kill you, after all, you didn't kill me" I calmly told him as I approached him "please don't" he continued to beg but I didn't listen, by now he had backed himself against the wall and had nowhere else to go, I moved his head sideways so that I could have a clear aim at his neck. "Don't scream, it will only make it worse" I gave him a final piece of advice before I sank my fangs into his neck, he screamed out his lungs in pain but I didn't try to cover the screams. "Or scream I don't mind, but no-ones gonna save you" I retracted my fangs from his neck to tell him and when he saw me with his blood over my mouth he cried out for help again. I didn't waste anymore time and decided to bite a different part of his neck and continued to drink from him.


	7. 7

I retracted my fangs from Liam's neck and his lifeless body instantly collapsed to the floor, I unlocked all the doors and started to remove the dead dandies that were scattered across the floor. When I reached the exit to the school I could see Pete's car turn the corner into the school parking lot, as they exited the car they were all covered in their combat gear and armed with every kind of weapon imaginable, Pete saw me watching from the school and quickly ran over to me.  
"Are you ok?" he asked me as he pulled me into a hug "yeah Pete I’m fine, you should see the canteen, could do with a hand clearing up" I joked as I dropped the two dead bodies "how many were there?" he asked me as he walked inside and out of the sun "erm there was Brendon, William, and about 30 of his followers" "and you defeated all of them?!" he gasped looking shocked I had managed to fight them all bare handed and on my own. "Chloe you alright?" Patrick asked as he, Joe and Andy reached the doors "yeah I’m fine, could you go get the bins round the corner, there is quite a few bodies I need to dispose of" I told him and smiled.   
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard someone scream so I ran over to the canteen with Pete behind me and I saw that some of the students and teachers had come out of their hiding spots and saw all the dead and unconscious bodies that I had left on the floor.

"What have you done?" one of the teachers demanded and she rushed over to one of the boys and checked to see if they were still alive "erm, I have stopped a bloodbath from happening" I told her as most of the boys started to regain consciousness but not Liam, he wouldn't be waking up for a while.  
"You could have killed innocent people, why are you such a monster?" she replied again "hey that's enough, there are loads of dead vampires here that she killed to make sure that none of the students got hurt and yet your yelling at her for the minor injuries that 6 boys have sustained, you should be thanking her" Pete demanded "you're right, thank you Chloe for protecting the school from these creatures" the head told me as she smiled in my direction.

Pete helped me remove the rest of the dead vampire bodies but everyone was glaring at me because I had injured the boys, the school phoned the hospitals and 3 ambulances had arrived at the school half an hour later along with the parents of the boys. "Pete I don't want to be here anymore, I can't take all of this hatred" I told him and he looked at me sympathetically "ok, let's go home"  
"Chloe, wait!" I heard someone yell out to me.  
"Tia are you ok?" I asked her "yeah me and everyone are all fine, thank you for warning us, I know everyone is giving you a hard time because of the boys but I think you had a right to do what you did, they had it coming" she smiled at me "thank you, that means a lot to me" I replied "I’m leaving though, I’ll be back soon ok" "ok see you around Chloe" she told me as she ran off to find the others. "Looks like you've made a friend" Pete smiled and we walked to the car "yeah she's ok....for a human" I replied smirking and he returned the smirk.


	8. 8

"So what exactly did Brendon say when you told him to leave William?" Patrick asked me as he parked up the car "well he agreed and said that he was thinking of leaving anyway because he was angry that he left him to die." I explained what had happened today and got out the car "and how much blood did you consume from the boys?" Pete worriedly asked me "I only bit the Liam boy because he confessed to poisoning me, the other five I knocked out. Why are you so concerned all of a sudden about how much blood I consume?" I asked him.  
"Well when vampires first turn and get the first taste of human blood then tend to go into a frenzy and revel in it, killing because they can and turn into an animal. That's why vampires don't turn many humans unless it is for a reason because training new vampires can be very hard work if they are in this state, it's like trying to get a drug addict to confess somethings wrong and that they have a problem-" Pete explained but I cut him off "so what your saying is that I’m basically a crack head on blood!" I yelled "no you're not I’m just worried that-" "you're just worried that if I continue on like this I will be too much to handle" I yelled again.  
"Well Pete I’m a teenager who has seen some very tragic things in my life and I haven't cracked, I did have a life before joining you remember and I drank human blood. Remember? lots of it in fact, the only reason we met is because you were hunting me and at first you didn't think that someone as young as me could cause so much death, if I didn't turn into a monster back then I won't now so why don't you just shut up and leave me be because I am fine!" I yelled as I flipped my hood up and ran off into the woods, I didn't want to be near him anymore, he always treats me like some kid that needs constant supervision.

I reached a clearing in the woods and sat down on the grass, I needed time to myself to calm down and just relax. I could feel the sun on my back but it wasn't painful, when I was a human I used to sit outside with my mum and just sunbath for hours but I never really enjoyed it unless I had my headphones and iPod with me, that's probably why I didn't go out much but when I did I would spend all day out there.

I miss that now not being able to walk outside and just sit in the sun and enjoy the warmth it would bring; now if I were to do that then I would just burn up and explode. Fun to watch but not something I would like to experience first-hand.

Once I got up from my spot it was nightfall but still didn't want to go back, I was still pissed with Pete, I then thought about visiting Tia but I didn't know where she lived but I could track her so I ran back to the school and followed her scent to an estate a few miles from the school.  
I walked up to the house and knocked on the door but no one came to the door, I knew that there was people inside because I could hear their heavy breathing and fastening pulses so I walked other to the window and knocked on it and I could see them look me in the eyes and fear me, they screamed bloody murder but didn't move. I then heard someone walk down the steps and when they saw me they smiled and waved me over to the door "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T LET HER IN SHE'S A VAMPIRE!" I heard one of the older women scream "Chill she's a friend" Tia told her as she unlocked the door.  
"Hi you ok?" I asked smiling but careful to not show my teeth or fangs "yeah come in" she smiled back and moved out the way I stepped inside and walked into the hallway "erm, should I tell them I won't hurt them?" I questioned her and I looked at the door that lead to the living room "erm probably yeah" she laughed.

I talked to her parents and said that I was one of the good vampires and part of a vigilante group of hunters; they then knew who I was and were less scared. I spent the rest of the night talking to Tia and got to know her better and decided that it was time for me go back and face Pete.


	9. 9

"Oh finally you came back!" Patrick demanded as I walked through the door "nice to see you too" I snarkly replied "it's 4 in the morning and you didn't even think to say that you would be out late, you might be able to walk out at night without a care in the world but we've been worrying like hell waiting for you to walk through that door." Patrick continued on "well you've been worried, I’ve been training and Andy went to bed after 2 hours of listening to you moaning" Joe laughed as he put down his guitar.  
"What about Pete?" I asked "what do you care, you did yell at him to keep his nose out and stop worrying about you" Patrick continued and I knew he was pissed "well I had my rights, I’m not going to become some monster just because I have human blood in my system, I’ve trained too hard to go back to what I was like." I told him "I know and I’m sorry but I do worry about you sometimes, you are still only a kid but I guess in spirit you're the same as me" I heard Pete say from behind me.

"so. Quits?"

"Quits!" he smiled, "now go to bed" he demanded but still smiling and with that I said goodnight to the boys and went up to my room and slept. Heavily.

The next morning was like I had sunk back into my old routine and to be honest, I enjoyed it. Patrick wasn't angry with me anymore, Pete resumed the role of big brother and as for Joe and Andy well they just stayed out my way like normal. I think it's because we don't have much in common, that I have never been able to bond with them and plus since I’m a vampire they don't really want to be near me anyway. It's different for Pete since they all knew each other when he was human but with me they have only ever saw the vampire side.  
"Here, try not to get it poisoned this time" Pete smirked as he handed me the multiple bottles of the mixture but since I have been consuming large quantities of human blood, this mixture makes my stomach churn and I realize that my body is telling me to dispose of it immediately.

No I can't think like this, I’m not a monster!

"You ready?" Patrick yelled from the doorway "yeah, just coming" I yelled back "bye Chloe" "Bye Pete" I smiled at him and I walked off to the car and saw Patrick already sitting in the driver’s seat.  
As soon as I got in I started to have vivid imaginations about pulling the car over and sinking my fangs into his neck, I don't know what was wrong with me but whatever it was, it was determined to bombard me with these images and thoughts about how I wouldn't be hurting him and that I would only take a little bit. "You ok Chloe?" Patrick asked it was only then I realised that he had parked up at the school and by the looks of things had been for a little while "yeah, just thinking" I smile back at him trying to repress the images and thoughts I was having "thinking about what?" he asked curiously "life in general, don't worry about it, I’m fine really" I persuaded him and it seemed to have worked.  
"Ok well as always be careful and don't get into trouble" he told him "I'll try" I smiled as I flipped up my hood and picked up my bag and left the car "Bye Patrick" "Bye Chloe" he waved as the car roared to life and started to reverse and leave the school grounds.

School was fine, nobody tried to talk to me as usual and they regarded me as someone to be very careful around, as usual but then I met up with Tia in cam and she didn't frown or look at me in horror like everyone else was doing, she just saw me for me.  
"Hey" "Hi you ok?" I asked her as I sat down "yeah I’m good, you?" she asked but I was getting the urge to pin her to the wall and sink my fangs into her neck and unlike with Patrick I hardly knew this girl and didn't know if I would be able to stop myself. "Chloe hello anybody in there?" she asked waving a hand infront of my face, my instincts took that as a threat and quickly grabbed her hand and bent it backwards into an unnatural angle "Owwww Chloe let go!" she cried but I didn't listen, I was lost in this dark place that seemed like the right place to be, "she said let go!" a voice demanded as he pulled me off her and I stumbled backwards a little into the nearby table, I pulled up my upper lip and growled at the person who pushed me and bared my fangs.  
"Chloe that's enough!" he demanded again thinking I would obey him "your right. Less talk more action" I snarled as I pinned this person against the nearest wall and took no time in piercing his neck with my fangs and as soon as his blood ran into my mouth I felt full, like I hadn't eaten properly in ages and someone has organized an all-you-can-eat just for me. After the 4th mouthful the mindset I was in disappeared and I realised what I was doing, I instantly let go before I could do anymore damage  
"Chloe are you ok?" I heard Tia ask and as I turned to her I saw she was cradling her wrist. "What are you talking about, she's a monster she doesn't feel anything" a random sixth former shouted "Shut up Jack, she's dangerous" the girl next to him pleaded.  
I didn't wait to hear what everyone else was saying and quickly left the room and went somewhere a little more private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beebo released High Hopes today, and it is Legen...wait for it....DARY!!!  
> Praise the forehead for we have been blessed this day.


	10. 10

As I entered the woods I was finally getting the feeling of freedom and didn't have to worry about people judging what I was, or so I thought "Chloe, why are you out here?" Mr. Swimmer questioned me; he was a PE teacher and was one of the teachers I disliked the least "I don't know. I can't control myself anymore; I’ve been having constant visions about killing everyone who is near me. I almost killed one of the teachers, I’m becoming a monster!" I realised as I fell to the ground and wept.  
"He was right, I’m just as bad as Beckett" I told myself through the tears "Hey don't say that, your nothing like him!" Swimmer demanded, I half forgot he was behind me "and do you know why, you have restraint." He told me which kind of helped.  
"Thanks." I simple said.

"Chloe feed on me" he blurted out.

"What no! Why would you say that?" I yelled "I can see your hurting and I don't want half the staff taking leave because they need blood transfusions, feed on me and prove you’re not like Beckett" he finished. "What if I don't stop, you won't stay human. You either stay dead or become like me" "well then I guess I better get used to blood" he told me not giving up. "Do it!" he told me and it was that final comment that pushed me over the edge.  
I bared my fangs and sank them into his neck drinking from him, hungry but not ravenous. I could feel him getting weaker and it was the first sign I should start to release the venom however I continued drinking until I knew he wouldn't survive if I didn't leave enough blood in his system to complete the transition so I released the venom and pulled away and he immediately fell at my feet.  
I could feel it, he was the first person I had turned and the feeling I had was like being high, I didn't want it to stop so I embraced it and let it take over my body. I started to feel different like I didn't care anymore about what people thought of me or who I hurt but I knew that if Pete found out what I had done, he would lock me up for sure so I decided on a plan as to how I could feed here at school without people getting suspicious.

With my plan forming in my head I started the hunt for the next victim of mine, I was going to hunt on the year 7's because they were much easier to control and didn't know about me, or at least what I was just yet. I found two boys hanging around the back of the Harris and decided that they would be the best bet to test my plan on.  
"Excuse me but would you lot be able to help me with some heavy boxes as I can't carry them all." I asked them trying my best to look normal "erm not really we are a bit busy at the moment" one of the boys said snarkly as he lifted up a pack of cigarettes.  
"Aren't you a bit young to be smoking?" "They're not his, we are selling them." The other boy piped up and then give me a smirk "don't suppose you wanna buy some?" "No thanks they aren't the kind of hit I’m after." I smiled and showed off my fangs "OH SHIT it's you, you're the vampire everyone's been talking about!" He shouted "yes and like I said I’m looking for a different type of hit, and I think I’ve just found it!" I finished as I pinned one of the boys to the wall and bit into his neck, the scream was ear splitting and I knew that there would be someone coming to see what happened soon but I wasn't bothered.

As soon as the blood rushed down my throat I was lost and disconnected from the outside world. All I could see was red; the only thing I thought about was the taste of the blood. I eventually let go so that I didn't have the danger of turning another person or killing them and then went on to the other boy who were just standing there, watching me kill his friend.

"HELP!" he screamed as he saw my face covered in the other boys blood

"don't scream, your only making it worse for yourself" I growled as I reached out and granned him by the collar and swung him against the wall, I heard a crack and presumed I had broken one of his ribs but it wasn't long before I went in for the kill with this one as well.


	11. 11

As I was halfway through draining the boy I was rudely interrupted by one of the sixth formers pulling me off the boy and they both scarpered, "wanted to volunteer did you?" I snarled at him as I wiped the blood from my mouth with my hand "leave now, I don't want any more trouble" he boomed, his voice was deep and he had a sort of authority figure aura surrounding him.

"Make me" I demanded getting ready to fight. "JACKSON STOP PLEASE SHE'LL KILL YOU!" I heard a female voice shout as she ran over to him and tried to pull him back into the building "ha, listen to the girl Jackson, she's got sense" I smirked "please don't hurt him, I Love him." She pleaded "you do?" the Jackson guy questioned "yes for years now but I haven't had the guts to tell you" "well I’ve felt the same way but I’ve-" he went on but I cut him off "well this is all very mushy and I can't take anymore. Keep your boyfriend" I stated as I walked off.

"So how was school?" Patrick asked as I got in the car "yeah it was very colorful" I told him as I flipped down my hood. "Your fangs are massive Chloe, they shouldn't be that long, you haven't consumed human blood lately have you?" He moaned "no I don't know why they are this long, can you just leave it please." I snapped at him "alright who's put you in a bad mood?" "I said.. LEAVE IT!" I growled at him as I bared my fangs "Fine, I’ll shut up" he spoke and for the rest of the car ride we sat in silence.  
As soon as we got home I didn't bother to talk to Pete or anyone else and went straight to my room and got in my coffin and tried to fall asleep but I could hear the conversation Patrick was having with everyone downstairs perfectly. "She's in a bad mood, she growled at me and bared her fangs at me in the car because I asked her about who had upset her" "I'll go talk to her later, best we leave her to blow off first" Pete said as he tuned his bass guitar.

I did have a conversation with Pete, later at night when everyone else was asleep in bed. He asked me about school and what was wrong but I didn't want to talk to him about it, I wasn't as mean as I was when Patrick asked and I did apologize about that but Pete continued on and I got increasingly frustrated with him. Eventually he left me alone and let me be and that day was my life for the next week or so until the school had picked up on what I was doing, I became sloppy and didn't care anymore which was the reason why the school rung the boys about me and asked if they could take action.

Which didn't turn out too well.

I was walking round the corridors when Aiden called out to me "what!?" I shouted "Kill me!" he demanded, this caught my attention "excuse me?" I said as I walked closer to him "you heard me, kill me." He demanded "OK." I ran at him and got ready to bite into his neck when he was pulled away and Pete was in his place "so this is what's happened to you, you've lost control, you've become the very thing that we fight against" He demanded as he looked at me with shame.  
"Well can you blame me, this is what we are meant to be not like you, I’ve felt great like this and I’m not letting you change me again" I shouted "really?" he questioned me and he pushed me and I went flying across the corridors. "How are you stronger than me?" "There are other ways of growing stronger than just feeding off the innocent" he came up to me and injected me with something. I then felt dizzy and couldn't stand properly and went to fall but Pete caught me in his arms and I felt safe, even though it was him who had just drugged me, I didn't feel like I had moments ago and soon fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up in one of the cells that are hidden underneath the house, my hands were chained to the wall and I couldn't move. I was sleepy due to the drugs still in my system but they were wearing off "your awake then!" I heard Pete say "yeah, seems that way" I replied in a slightly humorous tone.  
"This is how it's going to go, you will stay in there until the human blood is out of your system and then we will start you on the mixtures again. None of us will come into the cell until you are better!" Pete demanded with authority and I knew I was in it big time "Pete I’m ok, really, I don't feel like that anymore you don't have to lock me up like an animal to heal me, I’ll stay in my room and behave, I’m not going to hurt anyone anymore." I said "ok then prove it" he said then Patrick came into view and instantly the smell of his blood hit me like a wave and the hunger came back sharp. I pulled against the chains and bared my fangs but I didn't get any closer to my target "see Chloe, you’re not well, you can't be trusted" Pete said.  
"You can't keep me in here!" I yelled out but they both just walked off leaving me alone again. I pulled against the chains and tried so hard to set myself free but nothing was happening, like the strength I had before has just deserted me.

I eventually gave up after 4 hours of relentless screaming and trying to break free but still I was alone and not even Pete came to see me, "I’m such an idiot, I can't believe I did this. No wonder they all hate me and don't want to come near me. I’m a mess" I told myself, finally admitting what I was denying since I started drinking human blood again.


	12. 12

Days passed and soon turned into weeks, I could feel myself getting weaker everyday and the weaker I got the more I slept, I ended up sleeping throughout the day and night without waking up, this then caused Pete to worry and forced me awake by shaking me like a ragdoll.

This worked...of course, but I didn't stay awake for long and I practically fell asleep in his arms.

It was only a few days later that the boys all came into my cell and decided I was well enough to start drinking Patrick's blood alternative again. "Here" Pete handed me a cup of the mixture, I was allowed to have my arms removed from the chains but I was still stuck in the same position due to the chains on my legs.  
"How you feeling?" He asked curiously "Better definately, how long do I have left in here?" "until we feel you’re ready!" he replied straight faced and with the authority attitude again "Ok, can you at least stay here? I am incredibly lonely" I pleaded "Yeah sure" he said as he sat down next to me and started to talk about what they had been doing whilst I was 'recovering'.

Weeks past and I eventually lost track of time and actual dates became unknown to me. Eventually Patrick came to see me and asked how I was, he was cautious and wouldn't sit with me like Pete did but I didn't get too offended.

After all, he's only human.

I was told that he and the others were going out that day to hunt the dandies and they didn't want to leave me alone so I was to be left in the watch of one of my human friends from school. I then got a very long lecture of how I wasn't to treat her badly and act up and try to kill her or get her to free me.

Eventually Patrick left and was replaced with Tia, "Hey how are you doing?" she asked me sitting against the wall opposite me "I’ve been better. Why are you here?" I asked her "I’m your friend, why wouldn't I be?" "You really class yourself as my friend?...after everything I’ve done!" "Yes. Wanna know why?, because you’re a vampire who doesn't drink blood, in my books your allowed to go off the rails for a while." She told me and at that I smiled a genuine smile. "Ha thanks but I don't think others will see it that way" "well who cares about them! I wouldn't if I were you!" she smiled back.

"So erm want me to search for a key so you don't have to sit like a chained animal?" She asked motioning towards my chained legs "no I’m alright thanks, plus Patrick will not be happy if he finds you searching through his stuff. I’m ok here anyway".

We talked for hours like this, it wasn't too long however that she moved away from where she was sitting and sat next to me but the beast that was inside me had gone and I was back in control and I didn't touch her. Since none of the boys were here to get the mixture and Tia didn't know where anything was I became hungry but instead of getting the hunger I passed out on her shoulder and fell asleep.

"Thanks again for coming today, it was nice talking to another girl. Even though Pete is a very good replacement for the female species" "I HEARD THAT!" He yelled from upstairs "that's ok, everyone else wanted to know if you were ok as well. Do you know when you’re coming back at all?" she asked me as she dusted down her clothes. "Not until I get released from my bonds probably" I replied as I rattled the chain on my legs.  
"Bye Tia, keep the school in check for me" I told her "I will, Liam's been moved to a different school by the way so you won't see him around anymore" She said "shame, he tasted nice" I evilly grinned "Bye Chloe, see you soon" she waved as Patrick stood behind her and guided her out of the basement and out of the house completely.  
"Hey about letting you out of here" Pete started "me and the boys have decided that after seeing you like that you no longer are dangerous and you don't have to stay down here anymore" he said as he undid the locks on my legs and helped me up. I wobbled at first since I haven't stood up in what I presumed was months and when the bright, artificial lights hit my eyes I hid myself in Pete's chest trying to block it out. 

"Here" Patrick said as he passed me a cup of the blood alternative and once I had drunk it all my body was adjusting better to the conditions. "You can't go back to school just yet. We want to keep you home for a few more days just to make sure you’re ready." Patrick said sitting down on the sofa "fine by me I’m just glad to be out of that horrible cell." I smiled as I sat down next to Patrick and watched whatever film it was he had on.  
"Have a look at this!" Pete smiled as he got his phone out and showed me a picture he had taken, it was me with my head on Tia's shoulder asleep and her head resting on me also asleep "when did you take that?" "When we got back and I came to check on you" Pete smiled as he turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket.


	13. 13

I spent most of my recovery on the sofa watching TV or up in my room sleeping, Pete would come in once in a while and ask how I was doing. All in all I must have spent another week at home, unlike last time I wasn't looking forward to going back into school because of what I’d done and what people would think of me. I had Tia but I had turned a teacher and bitten so many people that I didn't even want to try and count.

The day came though when Patrick came up to my coffin door, pulled the lid up and told me to get ready. I shuffled around the house in a sleepy daze getting my stuff together but when I got downstairs I found that Tia was sitting on the sofa next to Andy talking about drumming technique, "what are you doing here?" I asked her puzzled "I’m walking with you into school, Patrick said you seemed worried about going back and so I thought you might need a friend" she explained as she turned to face me and smiled at me like nothing had happened, like I hadn't done anything.  
"I’m not worried; I’m the world’s deadliest predator, why would I be worried about a school full of puny humans?" I stated trying to put up my usual attitude but she raised her eyebrow at me and gave me that look and I knew I could no longer fool her. "Ok maybe having you with me as I make my grand return would be nicer" I confessed and started smiling happily "this is your re-return, your return was when you recovered from your poisoning" she corrected me and smirked afterwards, I just stuck my tongue out at her and went to get my bottles.

"Can I ask you something?" Pete said to Tia as he sat on the sofa next to the one she was sitting on, "sure" "What made you go up to her and talk to her, when she's tried so hard to carry out the lone wolf persona, what made you try to help one of the deadliest beings on earth?" He asked her and this made me even want to stop and listen to what she had to say.  
"I saw someone who needed help, that's it." She replied to Pete, I then heard her get up off the sofa and walk over to where I was "I don't care about the fact that you've done terrible things during your life and that you are a deadly, vampiric, killing machine or that you hurt me. When you saved us that time from the dandies and told me to go hide, that's when I decided that I was going to help you and decide to treat you like a friend." She told me firmly but lightly "thanks Tia" I replied as I had to desperately swallow the lump in my throat.

"I saw that tough girl" Pete shouted over by the sofas.  
"ALRIGHT, so I’m not made of stone!" I yelled back.

"Come on let's go" I spoke to Tia as I walked over to where my bag was "bye girls, have fun today" Patrick said in his loving, father type voice "bye Patrick, bye guys" I replied and it echoed throughout the house "bye Chloe" I heard echo back. My illness, both of them, haven't exactly brought us together as a unit because before I came along the guys were pretty close and still are but since I’ve gotten better Andy and Joe are talking to me more now which is nice.  
As I walked through the corridors of the school I used to think off as my kingdom I now saw faces of complete dreed and fear. Before I had never actually bitten anyone at school and now that image of me was burned into people’s memories they seemed more scared of me than ever before. "Hey it's gonna be ok" Tia reassured me as we walked to cam "I know, that's the thing about losing your humanity, when you get it back you feel the most human you have since turning" I told her pouring out more of my heart to this person, She didn't reply to that but gave me a understanding smile and nod as if she mostly understood.

It was the same situation as I walked into cam, everything went silent and I could feel the fear hanging in the air, this is how the day was for me, most lessons were quiet due to people being scared shitless at the fact that I might change at any moment but I just sat there with one of my earphones in and doing the work and occasionally talking to Tia.  
When lunch came I sat with the group of people I did the day the Dandies showed up and I thought they were going to be like everyone else but they didn't seem too scared off me, sure they were scared but they were not on the same level as everyone else and tried to make conversation with me, however this phase of peace didn't last for long. "It's all your fault. You gave him such a bad time that he got physically ill and had to leave. I wish you had been staked when you went off the rails because you’re not worth their care anymore. Whatever you have you don't deserve and never will do, you say you’re one of the good ones but we've all seen it, you’re just as bad a monster as everyone else!" Aiden yelled at me and every pair of eyes was on him to see how it would all end for him.

I could understand where he was coming from and for the first time in a long time I didn't get angry, "I know, sorry about that" I said in a calm voice "yyyou what...you're sorry. After everything you've done that's all you're gonna say!" he yelled again but still no one does anything to stop him "it's the best you're gonna get" I replied in the same voice as before. He seemed so bewildered as if he didn't know where to go next with his rant "are you finished?" I asked casually and he just walked away like he expected that to go a completely different way and not knowing what to do anymore.  
After Aiden's shouting lunch went almost without any problems, I got to know everyone else and made some good friends even though they are a bit scared of me, though they treat me like Tia does and ignore the fact that I’m not human.


	14. 14

"See you Tomorrow Chloe" Tia shouted out as she walked over to the buses, I just waved back excitedly "so yeah as I was saying, it's not that bad, the hungers not as bad as the books make it out to be but it is a pain." I continued talking to Charlotte about being a vamp "what happened to Mr. Swimmer? Did you turn him?" she asked me as we walked off of the school site and down the road "Yeah that was me, whoops" I laughed as I replied.  
"What does it taste like to you? The blood I mean" She spouted another question "it tastes different with each person, to you it would taste irony and metallic but that's because your taste buds aren't like mine. To me your's smells sweet and rich" I replied honestly but even though I said this she didn't seem fazed by it "it also depends on what people eat. If they are really healthy and eat only fruits and veg and not much fatty and unhealthy foods then they would have quite acidic blood but it would be natural and wouldn't be thick unlike someone who only eats junk food" I added to my explanation.

"oh ok cool, would you ever consider turning any of us?" "Well that's a bit random but probably no, the only reason I turned Swimmer was because I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I wouldn't turn you or anyone from our group now. Why? Do you want to be like me?" I finished, asking her the questions now "well you seem like you enjoy being a vampire and I just wondered about what it would be like if I was like that" she replied.  
By now we had reached her house so we said our goodbyes and she went over to her house and I turned around and ran off using my vampire speed towards my place but Patrick's car wasn't there. I unlocked the door with the spare key and walked in, I dropped my bags by the sofa and walked over to the counter where I saw a note with Pete's handwriting on.

_Patrick got a vid of a load of vamp gangs and we're off to shoot them, hopefully Beckett will be there. Should be home soon xx_

If they were out fighting the vampire gangs then they wouldn't be back for a while so I made one of the mixtures and sat infront of the TV and flicked through until I found something to watch.  
Hours had past and I was worried that the guys hadn't got back yet so I picked up my jacket, tied up my shoes and went out looking for them. I tried tracking Patrick but the scent was so weak it was almost non-existent but after aimlessly searching the woods and land near where we lived I heard two of Beckett's minions talking. "Glad we got the cops on our side now and with Wentz and his partners in the prison it's turned out pretty good today" one of them boasted "shut up she could be anywhere, she's dangerous don't you remember what Urie said about her" the other one said in a harsh voice as he tried to get his companion to shut up.  
I can't believe Brendon went back to Beckett, jackass. As the Two dandies walked off in the direction of the house I crept up behind them and staked the first one with a branch lying around and then punched the other one in the face and swung him against the tree until he went unconscious and then staked him with a different piece of wood. "Nice moves" a voice said from behind me "yeah should have done that to you when I had the chance" I snarled back as I turned to face him "what've I done now?" Brendon asked pulling a put-on sarcastic face.

"You went back to him, I should have expected it anyway" I spat his way as I responded "I told him I was leaving and he's telling everyone I’m still with him. I've left him I swear" he told me honestly. "Hm...why are you here anyway?" I asked him changing the subject "I thought you'd want to know where the guys are being held?" he answered.

After much hesitation and a brief near run-in with Beckett's men, Brendon led me to the prison where the guys were being held but left me there trying to get them out. I eventually got them out of the cells and we quickly got back to the house before Beckett or any more of his group could find us.


	15. 15

"See you Tomorrow Chloe" Tia shouted out as she walked over to the buses, I just waved back excitedly "so yeah as I was saying, it's not that bad, the hungers not as bad as the books make it out to be but it is a pain." I continued talking to Charlotte about being a vamp "what happened to Mr. Swimmer? Did you turn him?" she asked me as we walked off of the school site and down the road "Yeah that was me, whoops" I laughed as I replied.   
"What does it taste like to you? The blood I mean" She spouted another question. "It tastes different with each person, to you it would taste irony and metallic but that's because your taste buds aren't like mine. To me yours smells sweet and rich" I replied honestly but even though I said this she didn't seem fazed by it "it also depends on what people eat, if they are really healthy and eat only fruits and veg and not much fatty and unhealthy foods then they would have quite acidic blood but it would be natural and wouldn't be thick unlike someone who only eats junk food" I added to my explanation.

"Oh ok cool, would you ever consider turning any of us?" "Well that's a bit random but probably no, the only reason I turned Swimmer was because I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I wouldn't turn you or anyone from our group now. Why? Do you want to be like me?" I finished, asking her the questions now "well you seem like you enjoy being a vampire and I just wondered about what it would be like if I was like that" she replied.  
By now we had reached her house so we said our goodbyes and she went over to her house and I turned around and ran off using my vampire speed towards my place but Patrick's car wasn't there, I unlocked the door with the spare key and walked in, I dropped my bags by the sofa and walked over to the counter where I saw a note with Pete's handwriting on

_Patrick got a vid of a load of vamp gangs and we're off to shoot them, hopefully Beckett will be there. Should be home soon xx_

If they were out fighting the vampire gangs then they wouldn't be back for a while so I made one of the mixtures and sat infront of the TV and flicked through until I found something to watch.

Hours had past and I was worried that the guys hadn't got back yet so I picked up my jacket, tied up my shoes and went out looking for them. I tried tracking Patrick but the scent was so weak it was almost non-existent but after aimlessly searching the woods and land near where we lived I heard two of Beckett's minions talking.  
"Glad we got the cops on our side now and with Wentz and his partners in the prison it's turned out pretty good today" one of them boasted "shut up she could be anywhere, she's dangerous don't you remember what Urie said about her" the other one said in a harsh voice as he tried to get his companion to shut up.  
I can't believe Brendon went back to Beckett, jackass.

As the Two dandies walked off in the direction of the house I crept up behind them and staked the first one with a branch lying around and then punched the other one in the face and swung him against the tree until he went unconscious and then staked him with a different piece of wood. "Nice moves" a voice said from behind me "yeah should have done that to you when I had the chance" I snarled back as I turned to face him "what've I done now?" Brendon asked pulling a put-on sarcastic face "you went back to him, I should have expected it anyway" I spat his way as I responded.  
"I told him I was leaving and he's telling everyone I’m still with him. I've left him I swear" he told me honestly "hm why are you here anyway?" I asked him changing the subject "I thought you'd want to know where the guys are being held?" he answered.

After much deliberation, on my part, and a near run in with Beckett, Brendon led me to the prison where the guys were being held, but left me there trying to get them out. I eventually got them out of the cells and we quickly got back to the house before Beckett or any more of his group could find us.


	16. 16

"What happened? I got worried" I asked them as we got inside and locked the door back up "well Beckett did show up but now he's bitten the police and got them on his side now meaning that when they showed up to the battle they arrested us" Patrick told me as he rubbed his wrists from the handcuffs. "You should have text me as you were going, I could have helped" I told them as I started to make the blood alternative for Pete "and then you would have ended up in a police cell like the rest of us" Patrick replied.  
"How many were you able to take down before the police came?" "We got a few dandies but most of them scattered when the cop cars drove in and we became severely outnumbered, I got knocked out and woke up hand-cuffed in one of the police cars whilst the others were being body searched." Pete replied as he waited for me to finish up and hand him the mixture, he looked like he needed it too.

"How did you find us?" Andy said as me and Pete joined them on the sofas "I had to stake two dandies as I was looking for you and then Brendon found me and took me to where you were being held" I told them and when I mentioned Brendon they looked shocked. "He actually helped you, I guess he did leave Beckett after all" Pete remarked. I then started to yawn loudly and this made Patrick yawn which seemed funny to everyone else "I think I’m gonna go sleep now guys, try not to get arrested whilst I’m asleep" I joked as I got up off the sofa "alright see you in the morning Chloe" Patrick said, Pete waved goodnight and Joe and Andy said goodnight.

I woke up the next morning as usual. Got up, had breakfast with the guys, got washed, got dressed and then Patrick dropped me off at school but to be honest I really wasn't enjoying it anymore. After my ripper episode where I attacked a load of people I wasn't feeling like myself anymore, everyone at school was treating me like I was going to murder them if they breathed the wrong way and to be honest having people fear you, totally fear you and not even try to put up a fight anymore gets really sad really quickly.  
The guys were picking me up from school today as we were going on a hunt for Beckett that night but when I got in the car and put my battle gear on, Pete realised that something was up "hey, you ok?" "no not really, I know I say this a lot but I really don't want to go to school anymore, I feel like everyone there is too scared to even breathe in front of me now and I know it's because of the way I acted when I was on my blood binge but I realize how much damage I’ve done now and not only do I see myself the way they are seeing me, but I feel I’m more like Beckett now than when I turned." I told Pete as I sat back in the car to tie up my boots.  
"Hey! You listen to me; you are nothing like Beckett or his stupid group of followers. Ok, yes you've had a bad time recently but it never would have happened if you weren't poisoned in the first place, you need to stop blaming yourself for it, it's natural especially for us since we don't go by convention." He demanded trying to make me feel better.

"Did I tell you what Beckett said that day he was at the school? He told me that if I kill Liam and his friends then he would leave us alone and we could live peacefully for the rest of our existence and do you know what my first thought was? Do it, it won't take long and everything will be ok afterwards. If that doesn't prove how wrong I am then I’ve blinded you to what I really am." I admitted, finally telling him what I thought "and then what happened? You let them go, you didn't kill them and yes you did beat them up afterwards but a few bruises and broken bones don't compare to death, you let them live and to me that makes you completely different to Beckett." Pete replied and gave me a reassuring smile.  
"Yeah ok, I guess your right" I half smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I just wanted to say a few things now just because a few things have happened since I last uploaded.  
> So first off I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who has read this story and given it kudos or have just thought that it would be worth the read. The fact that on my first ever story i've ever uploaded and it's already reached over 100 reads just humbles me soo much. and the story hasn't even reached it's pinnacle yet. So Thank you to everybody.
> 
> Now the second thing, I have just been looking over my latest chapter (no. 15) and it don't know if it was just me that could see it or if everyone could. I do remember proof reading it last week and sorting it all and posting it and checking to make sure that it had all come out but now it wsa saying it hadn't uploaded and I had to do it all again. Now i've hopefully sorted it all out and i'm really sorry about that, and instead of just leaving this on last weeks chapter and leaving that as the new chapter I decided to upload this part as well so that you lot still got to find out what happens next. 
> 
> So yeah that's all this week, i've been seriously enjoying all the new music from loads of bands recently, most noticeable 5 Seconds Of Sumer and Panic! At The Disco.  
> (Ghost Of You and Roaring 20s are my favourites of both albums) but also All Time Low and their random uploads. This is a good time for the emo/alternative/pop punk scene.  
> Hope you guys are all doing well and hope you enjoyed the double upload. See you again next week. Hopefully. I never know if I can actually upload on time with my job atm.   
> Bye and thanks again.


	17. 17

We got to the destination and saw Brendon waiting outside "What you doing here?" I asked him "Well who else is going to tell you where Beckett is?" He questioned back "nice to see you again Pete. You look good, how's that non-blood diet working out for you?" Brendon smirked at Pete and was talking to him in his usual manner "good thanks, let's just get this over with, you no longer being with Beckett doesn't mean we're best buddies now" Pete said coldly and with no emotion in his voice.

We walked through the woods and soon we all split up to cover more ground, nothing was happening until I caught a familiar scent "What are you doing here?" I snarled as I turned to face Jacob, who was now sporting two bite marks in his neck and a pair of white fangs with the tips stained blood red "I would ask you the same thing but I would already know the answer" he replied smirking.  
"how does it feel to no longer have the upper hand and be able to control me like you used to?" "I never controlled you, and I should be asking you the same thing, the hunger, the guilt, the blood, what's it like to have that being a part of you now, the urge to rip out the nearest living creature and drain it dry" I snarled back and noticed that there were others now in the woods watching "It feels exhilarating, the power outways all of those, Beckett's training me to be the best so that soon you'll be begging me to leave you alone." He smirked again.  
"Where are your parents right now, are they at home watching TV and acting like everything's fine or are they worried out of their minds knowing that you're out killing people and enjoying it or are they not thinking at all because you've already sank those killers into them and left them for dead." This made him angry and he lunged for me, he attacked weakly and sloppy so I quickly had him in a headlock "Some training he's giving you, you can't even fight properly" I said as I kept him in my hold "I never said he trained me in fighting" Jacob whispered and then I felt something sharp in my neck, it was a needle and whatever was in it was now being injected into my body.

I let Jacob go and instantly felt up to my neck "what did you do?" I yelled feeling lightheaded already "remember that concoction of chemicals we gave you last time well since I’ve joined Beckett we've spent time modifying it and making it more lethal." "That's right Chloe, with Jacob's already well-crafted formula and my know-how of dangerous toxins we were able to create a lethal combinations which can't be cured with a few bloodbags" Beckett joined in as he stood next to Jacob. "What's in it?" "Why should I tell you?, you took my best man from me and now I’m going to take you from Pete and those pathetic hunters he's with."  
Jacob then started to walk over to me and pushed me towards the ground and then knelt down beside me "looks like the tables have turned" he smirked, by this time I had chance to pull out one of my stakes and I quickly lunged it towards Jacob and it pierced through his heart. "NO!" Beckett yelled out as he saw what I did but instantly the colour had all drained from Jacob's body and he fell to the ground next to me and became nothing but an empty body slowly decaying away.

"Looks like I’ve just taken another one from you, and I didn't need human blood to do it" I laughed as I got up uneasily "your last victory, shame you never got the chance to battle me, I was kind-of looking forward to battling you" He sneered and then disappeared into the shadows. I staggered into the woods deeper trying to find Pete and the guys but with this venom-toxic stuff flowing through my body my senses were diminishing by the second and I felt like my body was going to give up any second.  
"Hey Chloe, found anything yet?" I heard Brendon ask as he ran up to me "whoa, what's wrong with you?" He asked again looking at my face and that's when I bent over and vomited up what was inside me. It wasn't red like before where it was just the blood I was coughing up, this was black and started burning the tree log when it touched it. "Oh shit, what happened to you?" Brendon yelled as he shone the light on the patch of black gunk that had burnt half-way through the log.  
"I got into a fight with Beckett, he turned one of the boys from my school and when I had him in a headlock he jabbed me with something and you know the rest." I replied steadying myself and catching my breath, it felt weird being out of breath, it was a feeling I’d forgotten about. "Oh..shit! We need to get you back to the boys now" Brendon claimed matter of factly "yeah but I don't know where they are, my senses are gone, I can't track their scent or speed run to try and find them, I feel almost..human." I choked as I brought up more of the black sludge "Fuck, Sorry about this" and with that he picked me up over his shoulder and held me in the fireman’s position and ran through the forest, the sight of the trees whizzing past me made my head spin and like I was going to hurl again but instead I just closed my eyes and buried my head in Brendon's shoulder.

"What have you done?!!!" I heard Pete bellow as me and Brendon obviously came into view. I then felt a pair of hands around my waist and my feet touch the ground, as soon as Pete let go I fell back into the ground and landed amongst the grass. "She's not well, that illness she got a while back well Beckett has made it ten times worst and her ingesting blood for a few weeks isn't going to heal it this time." I heard Brendon bark as he picked me up and rested me against what I assume is Pete's Car "and how do you know all this?" Patrick argued "because I had this exact thing when I was with Beckett!" Brendon screemed, with fangs on show and emotion flaring up, breaking his usual demenor of sarcasm and nonchalance. 

He paused and took a breath, fixed his hair and gained composure over his face again. "It was a few years after I had been turned and Beckett was nothing like he is now, he was caring and didn't go out and kill people and act like a total jerk." "oh so what are you going to tell us that he cared for you and because of someone being mean to him, he had to change and that it's not the real him" Pete replied sarcastically, I couldn't help but laugh at that "Look I think that maybe we should get back to the house instead of arguing in the cold. This isn't helping Chloe" Andy broke in.  
"You're right, Pete can you put aside your pride for a while so we can find out how we can cure her. Brendon can we trust you to not rat us out to Beckett?" Patrick said as I felt Pete's hands wrap around my waist and guide me into the back of the car "yeah, I don't want anything to do with him anymore, you have nothing to fear from me" Brendon concluded and then he and Patrick started conversing about where they were to meet up "We never feared you in the first place" Pete joked.  
"You just keep telling yourself that" Brendon replied quickly with a trademark smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWENTY ONE PILOTS ARE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> JUMPSUIT IS FIRE AND NICO AND THE NINERS IS A MAHUSIVE BOP!  
> THE HIATUS IS OVER! FINALLY!!!!  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	18. 18

We got back to the house soon enough and we all quickly got inside; Pete laid me down on the sofa and covered me up with the blanket. "So you were saying earlier about you having this before?" Patrick asked Brendon as they walked through the door. "Yeah, me and a group of friends were experimenting with stuff to see if it would affect us but it was Beckett's idea to combine them all together, we did that but again nothing happened and it kind of became our thing, Beckett then came back one day and said he had created a mixture he wanted to try out and so obviously I agreed to be his guinea pig. He spent ages trying to look for a cure when I became ill and it was only when he started to kill people in order to combine their blood with his attempts of a cure that he found out a way in which he could heal me. Long story short, Chloe needs to turn someone and then drink from them after they turn but before they have drunk blood." Brendon recoiled as he sat down on one of the sofas near me, with Joe following behind and Andy at the back as he locked the door back up.

"What do you mean, drink from them, we don't have blood in our veins, our blood from when we were a human gets destroyed by the venom." Pete protested "when we first turn, we have that hunger for blood and it's also why when we get turned there's a person usually waiting to hand us a bag or bottle of blood so that we suppress this hunger, if you don't drink in the first few hours the chemical in your body that is made from your blood and the venom destroys you but if the person who turns them drinks this chemical it then has the properties to cure practically anything" Brendon continued to explain.  
"Trust me Pete, it's her life on the line here, she spared my life and now I’m returning the favou-"

"I’ll do it" I heard Patrick demand with a straight face.

"No 'Trick, we'll find someone who doesn't mean anything and can be disposed of easily, you’re not being changed into this monster." Pete now turned his attention towards Patrick and they started having a domestic about whether or not I was going to turn Patrick "are they always like this?" Brendon asked as he moved next to me, "pretty much" I softly laughed.

It was the early hours of the morning and Pete was still trying to persuade Patrick that the right thing to do wasn't for me to turn him but Patrick was already making preparation for his transition. "How are you feeling?" Brendon said as he walked over to the sofa and handed me a glass of blood "shit, you should know the feeling" I choked out meekly "yeah I do, don't worry it will be over with soon" he gently proclaimed "yeah erm I’m ready when you are Chloe" I heard Patrick continue as he walked over to me "'Trick please, don't do this." Pete pleaded "No Pete, I’m doing this ok!" Patrick said with a undertone of finality to it.  
"Well if you’re sure then Chloe you need to bite him in the wrist or the neck and don't drink lots of his blood, the more you drink the less will be turned into the chemical." Brendon explained as his got up for Patrick to sit down.  
"Are you sure about this?" I asked him one final time "absolutely" he smiled and handed me his wrist. I took his arm in my hands and raised his wrist to my mouth, I then bit down and started to release my venom and trying hard to not drink much of his blood even though it was spurting into my mouth anyway through the cuts I’d made. Patrick was trying to ignore the pain that I was causing him but was twitching and fidgeting because of human nature but he soon started to go limp in my arms and passed out next to me on the sofa, that's when I retracted my fangs and laid him down on the sofa "I guess all we do now is wait till he wakes up" I pointed out, not knowing what else to say. I just sat there looking over the sleeping Patrick. Pete walked over solemly to the sleeping Patrick and started bandaging up his wound even though in a couple of hours it would appear as if the wound was never created.

Hours went past and the sun rose to signal the start of the new day but Patrick hadn't woken up yet and everyone was on edge just waiting. Brendon left occasionally to go get someone to drink but he always came back and brought me back a bottle filled up so that the illness was kept to a certain speed but it wasn't healing me, just slowing down the rate in which it could kill me. Pete on the other hand hadn't drank anything and just sat their staring, watching over him to make sure that anything he could protect Patrick from would not get anywhere near him.  
Soon it turned midday and Patrick started to stir in his slumber and gradually regained consciousness, awakening with vigilant eyes and two sharper teeth that looked like they could just be normal but then his expression changed and you could tell that he was no longer human.  
"Patrick, how are you feeling?" Pete asked smiling "great actually but I still remember what's happening and I know what Chloe needs to do" he spoke giving off one of his usual smiles I sat down next to him and undid the bandage and like I assumed the previous bite marks were completely healed over. I once again raised his wrist to my mouth and punched his skin with my fangs and started to drink the liquid that was stuttering inside his body. It was thicker than blood but smooth and tasted vile but I could feel it working on my body and that feeling made me continue.

When Brendon tapped me on the shoulder I pulled away and looked at him, he smiled as soon as he saw me and said that I was going to be ok. I felt great too, my body felt like it was getting back the energy it had lost and I was getting back to my normal self.  
Patrick on the other hand was not looking too good, he needed to drink something and fast.  
Pete crafted one of the mixtures and handed it to Patrick who downed the glass instantly and smiled at Pete "thanks, it's not actually half bad. I thought it would taste worse" He joked as he handed the glass back to Pete "well it's midday so we can't train you yet but I think we could all do with some sleep, don't you?" Pete instructed and yawned as we all nodded and agreed with him.

"I guess I should be going anyway, you seem to be handling things now that Patrick's awake and Chloe's cured. See you around" Brendon smiled as he turned to the door "Brendon wait....thank you for everything, without you Chloe would probably be dead by now and I guess you're not a complete dick like I thought." Pete stammered at the end "thanks, does that mean you don't want me to leave?" He asked with a half smirk on his face "hell no, I might not detest you anymore but if I have to look at you anymore I will go mad" Pete stormed but in a friendly....well....friendlier way.  
"hahaha, see you around Pete, Chloe don't do anything I wouldn't do and if you are call me first so I can join in and Patrick, good luck with adjusting to vampire life" Brendon laughed "bye Brendon" I yawned out "bye guys" he said as he vanished through the door and into the daylight.


	19. 19

Night came and as Joe and Andy went to sleep that night me, Pete and Patrick all began to train outside, teaching Patrick how to fight like a vampire, we also gave him a few lessons on using the new abilities he now had like how to track someone and using the superspeed and everything else. The next day I was dropped off into school by Andy as Pete and Patrick were both sleeping, this would be my last day there as I was dropping out today and arranging it with the head.

"Can I ask why you have come to the decision to leave school now?" The head teacher asked me whilst typing on her computer, she wasn't putting up much of a fuss to try and keep me here but after everything I’d done I don't blame her "I have decided that I am not in the best of positions to be enrolled in this school right now and that if I were to come back to it in later years with everything that has happened behind me I can do better." I replied and she gave a half smile as she continued to type words onto whatever document was currently open on her computer screen "well I know you won't believe this but I will be sad to see you go, like it or not but you are still one of my students and I will be missing you like all the others who have left before you." She responded formally as ever "your right miss, I don't believe you but thank you anyway" I smirked.  
"Well that's your paper work all sorted out, you are officially no longer studying at this school, you can now leave the premises." she informed me "bye miss" I finished as I got out of the chair and walked over to the door.

"Oh and by the way Chloe, you wouldn't know what has happened to Jacob would you?" she questioned me "oh well from what I’ve heard miss he's taken a turn to the dark side but that's ok, I’ve sorted that, don't expect him to be returning to school any time soon either miss." I informed her and what I just said seemed to only confirm what she been thinking "ok, thank you Chloe" she formally addressed me and then I walked out of the room and closed the door.

Walking through the corridors for the final time made me smile but I knew that I wasn't finished yet. I walked over to Tia's classroom and knocked on the door, the voice from inside said for me to come in "hello, sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Tia for a minute please" I asked as I looked at the teacher he quickly signaled to Tia that she could go and then got back to whatever was on the board.  
"You're leaving then?" she came out with as soon as we got out into the hallway "Steal my thunder why don't you. I had a whole speech planned out and you've just ruined it completely" I whinned "no you didn't" "I could have. Anyway I just wanted to tell you in person before I left, no doubt it's going to become the topic of conversation soon and I just wanted you to hear it from me first" I confessed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, I know where you live remember an' I’ll be visiting you very often." She smiled "not anytime soon though, Patrick's become a vampire so unless you want to be like me I’d keep away if I were you" "What if I want to be like you?" "well we'll just have to wait and see" I smiled back at her "see you around" She croaked out "oh come here" I mumbled as I pulled her into a hug, it lasted for a while but eventually we let go.  
"See you around Tia" I sniffed wiping away a few rouge tears "bye Chloe, be careful out there" she cried out wiping her face too. "Always am!"  
And with that she walked back to class when we had stopped crying and I walked out and over to the car "you done?" Andy said as he turned the ignition and brought the engine alive "yeah, let's get home" I declared as he turned the steering wheel and drove out of the school and drove us both back home.

The END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. It's completed.  
> I'm just spellbounded by how many people have read this. I never expected it to be read by so many people.  
> And I know that there are other works out there that have 100X better than this but for my first upload, this is just so much more then I ever expected. To everyone who's left kudos and those of you who have stuck around every week to read the next chapter I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to you all.  
> And if you just decided to click on this as a whim and wanted to read something new, thanks for giving it a chance.  
> Some of you already know that I'm currently just finishing off my lastest fic and that will hopefully be the next one I upload.
> 
> But wait! There's more.  
> This fic isn't finished just yet.  
> keep an eye out next week. ;)  
> (That was so cringy. I appologise)


	20. 20

So...hello. This is gonna be like a end message type thing where I just tell you all a little bit about myself.

So like i’ve said a bunch of times already, this was my first time uploading a story or mine onto the internet. I’ve never done anything like this before because i’ve always been too nervous to share what I’ve written with people outside my close knit group of friends. 

I felt like uploading this story in particular because I know that it isn’t my best one I’ve written but then again it is definitely one that I have a special fondness for. When I started writing this. It was when I started to really get into writing again. I would spend ages doing it in the evenings and i’d love it.  
I did struggle trying to work out an ending for it tho. I wanted to do something that would work well with the story but also leave it open if even I wanted to make a second part or if ever anyone wanted to know what happens afterwards.  
There was in fact 3 different ends for this.   
One of them was where ‘tia’ became apart of the hunters gang for a moment and helped to defeat Beckett and the gang.  
Another one was where Pete and others were captured and ‘chloe’ decided to go with Beckett and become a dandie in order to save the others.

As you could image I didn’t go with those endings because I though that it was a bit of a cliche, maybe you could argue that the ending I went with was also cliche, but I had a better idea on where this ending could go. 

As for the characters in this book, all of them are based off real life people I know.  
Some of them are ‘apparently’ quite obvious to those who know me but others I tried to hide a bit better. The original copy has the original names in and when writing it I never thought to change them cause I thought that i’d never publish it. (Look how that’s changed)  
The girl ‘tia’ was based of a girl I used to know who was very close to me and okay wasn’t exactly as i’d written her out to be like but definately would go out of her way to be nice and the best friend some could ask for.  
Sadly though it’s not like that anymore and changing the name kind of saved the character for me cause I didn’t want to just write her out of the story and pretend she never existed.

Yeah um, the next one I’m wanting to upload i haven’t finished just yet but am nearly there. I just need to find enough time to get the ending finished. And that will again be uploaded on a Wednesday I just don’t know which one.  
I feel like it’s better than this one and it’s definately longer too, and I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I do.

So this is me sighing off, hope you all have a beautiful day/night where ever you are and i’d love to hear about your comments and suggestions on this story.  
Thanks again for reading this and there will be more to come.  
See you soon.  
Lookthroughmyeyes


End file.
